I'll Protect You
by Vjs7
Summary: This a fluffy Eremika story. Sorry if my summary sucks and the characters get a little OOC.
1. Why

This takes place when Mikasa and Eren are 20 and there are no more Titans in this story.

Eren's PoV  
Mikasa is always trying to protect me, I'm not her little brother! Why can't she see that! Well, our relationship doesn't make me feel like that. When I'm around her I get nervous about screwing up, I worry about looking weak, and I feel like I should, no, I need to protect her. I cover it up with arrogance and anger but I know it won't work forever. Are you supposed to be feeling like this about your (kinda adopted) sister? Is this family love or something else? I'm so confused. I need to know. I'll find out tomorrow.

Mikasa's PoV  
I know Eren gets mad at me for trying to protect him but he doesn't see why I'm doing it. He's my light, he gives me life. Without him my world is gone, he is my sturdy rock and I need him to keep me steady. He's the reason I keep fighting. Like he told me all those years ago. "Fight. You must fight. If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win." Without him, I'm lost. Why can't he see that by protecting him, I stay strong. I can't live without him. I love him. One day I'll tell him, one day.

Eren PoV  
I see Mikasa the next and I walk up to her. "Hey Mikasa you want to up to the tree spot where we were on the day of the fall of Maria?"  
"I suppose so, why not?"  
"Let's leave in a hour."  
"It's a date"  
"Okay!"  
A date. That word makes my heart soar like using 3D Omnidirectional Maneuver Gear in the air.  
But why?


	2. I Know Now

Later

Eren's PoV

I went back home and began packing for our trip. Me and Mikasa live in separate homes now. Sometimes it gets lonely without her, I wonder if she gets lonely too?

Anyway I pack a blanket and some of Mikasa's and mine's favorite food. I head out and walk to the tree spot. I see Mikasa leaning against the tree. Wow, she looks so beautiful, even more than usual. Maybe I'll find out why I've been feeling like this today.

Mikasa's PoV

I see Eren walking towards me. Why is he looking at me like that? Is it possible that he likes me? No, that would never happen. Well, when we were kids he told me to not treat him like a brother. Maybe, it's because he doesn't love like that. I'll find out today.

Narrator's PoV

Mikasa and Eren talk for the whole day eating, laughing, and talking about old memories. (It's around 2:00 pm or 14:00)

"Hey Eren, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Lately I keep dreaming that Wall Maria will fall again. And each time it happens, I become paralyzed with fear, in the dream. I'm worried that if it does happen again I'm not going to be able to protect anyone, or even myself." Mikasa said, leaning on Eren.

"You don't have to be scared, I'll protect you" Eren turns Mikasa around and gently holds on to her shoulders

"How?" She said, looking at Eren expectantly for an answer.

"Like this." As if on cue, Eren sub-consciously leans in and kisses Mikasa. (Author's note: LET THE FANGIRLING BEGAN.)

Mikasa's PoV

Eren leans in and kisses me. It's full of passion but gentle at the same time. I can feel his care for me in this kiss and I don't want it to end. I begin to feel all my fears and worries evaporate like Titan blood. It's like the day Eren saved me all over again. I feel like that if he's alive and here with me, I can do anything.

Eren's PoV

I lean into Mikasa and kiss her. I feel like all my emotions I have felt about her are pouring into the kiss. Maybe what I have been feeling all this time is love. I don't want to stop but we do anyway, remembering that oh so needed thing called 'air'. We look at each other with a loving gaze.

"I guess this is why you said you're not my brother." She jokes.

"I guess so." I respond understanding what she means.

"I never knew you loved me like this. I thought it was a possibility but I always brushed it off, thinking that it couldn't be so."

"Well, I do love you. I wasn't sure first either, but now I know." Said I resurringly.


	3. Another Now Knows

Narrator's Pov (again)

Mikasa and Eren cuddle and lay next to each other for most of the remainder of the day, enjoying each other's warmth.

Mikasa sits up and breaks the comfortable silence.

"Hey, Eren?"

"Yeah Mikasa?" Eren said now sitting up as well.

"Are we dating now?"

Eren had a dusting of blush on his face and ears.

"I guess so."

"Okay, I hoped that was so. Can I ask you another thing?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"When did you start to have feelings for me?"

Eren's blush became a deeper red. Mikasa noticed this.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No it's okay. I started to have feelings for you a long while ago but it was small and I didn't notice. Then it progressively grew bigger and more noticeable. I really started to notice about 2 weeks or so ago. I kept wondering why I was having these feelings and what they meant. When I kissed you I finally knew what I was feeling." Eren said with emotion. Mikasa's face darkened at the thought of the kiss they shared not to long ago that day.

"You mean like this?"

Mikasa leans in and they kiss for the second time. (Author's note: FANGIRL MODE REACTIVATED)

The kiss was warm once again but less passionate. It was comforting and welcoming, like blankets on a cold, rainy day. The kiss ended, they both a warm daze on their faces. Like after someone just finished reading a good book for a awhile. While both were in their own little world, little did they know that a certain smart, blonde headed boy just witnessed this. (WHO COULD IT BE?! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!)

Armin's PoV

I just saw Eren and Mikasa kissing, KISSING. Maybe they finally admitted their feelings for each other. 'Bout time, although they didn't notice I knew, I did. I kept it a secret because I wanted to let things play out. Looks like my calculations were correct. I knew that Eren would finally be able to confront and figure out his feelings around this time. Maybe I should give them a little surprise.


	4. What a Surprise

Authors note- I can't that I have +150 views on this story! This means a lot to me guys, I hope you're enjoying the story. If you have suggestions, thoughts or questions on the story please let me know! This is my Summer Project, I'm going to try to update once every 3 days or once a week. All the story was pre-written when I published it so now I'm going to be updating a little slower. I'm leaving on the 16th for vacation and I might be back on the 20th. I might not have WiFi since I write on my Mini iPad. I'll try to write while I'm traveling but I'll probably won't update until Im back. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll let you guys know when I do.

Make Pasta, Not War! Peace out!

* * *

Narrator's PoV

Armin snuck behind the tree they were sitting at and ever so quietly he climbed up the tree. He got to the branch that was hanging above Mikasa and Eren. He waited for the perfect moment. He swung his body down and was hanging from the branch by his legs. "EREN AND MIKASA SITTIN IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY TITAN-SHIFTER IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" Exclaimed Armin.

"ARMIN YOU SCARED THE TITAN FECES OUT OF ME!" Shouted Eren.

Mikasa didn't scream but was quite shocked.

"Eren, calm down. It was just a joke. A rude one at that." She said looking at Armin, who was now having a look of apology. "but none the less, a joke." Mikasa stated now looking at Eren.

"Fine, just please, don't do it again." Eren warned.

Armin replied with a sly grin upon his face "Maybe, no promises."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Eren said with a face of anger, Mikasa was trying to hold Eren from kicking Armin's behind.

"OKAY, OKAY! Fine, I won't do it again." He said with a (hopefully) truthful face.

"But seriously, when did you guys become a thing?" Said Armin with a mask of confuzzled-ness.

Before either Mikasa or Eren could respond, Jean pops out of a bush near by. "Today actually." He stated.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all face Jean and say " SINCE WHEN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!"

"I saw you guys coming over here so. I decided to 'observe' and see what would happen." Retorted Jean.

Eren looked at Mikasa and she nodded.

Eren grinned and told "THIS. IS. JÄGER!"

Jean gulped and started to run but Eren grabbed his shirt and just as he turned him around, he did the Annie kick. Jean fell back and retorted "I'M SORRY, OKAY JUST DON'T DO THE MOVE AGAIN."

Eren gave a satisfied grin and left with Mikasa, Armin stayed behind.

Armin questioned with a concerned face " Hey Jean, are you okay?"

He helped Jean up, and he retorted "Yeah I'm fine, I'll be a little sore tomorrow but I'll be okay."

Jean and Armin went their separate ways.


	5. I Love You

Hey sorry for the short chapter i trying to hopefully get stuff written at like 3 morning. Anyway I found out that I'm going on vacation from 15 to 20. Bye! Make Pasta, Not War! Peace out!

* * *

Mikasa's PoV

The sun was going to bed and Eren was walking me home.

"Good night Mikasa." Said Eren as I unlocking my front door and opening it.

"Thank you for walking me home, and Good night to you to."

"It's no problem, I guess bye." He replied.

"Bye, Eren." I kissed him sweetly on the lips and closed my door.

I leaned against the door and sat down on the floor.

'I can't believe this day happened, I'm so glad he loves be back.' I thought.

I got ready for the night and went to bed with a smile on my face.

Eren's PoV

"Bye, Eren." Mikasa replied just before she kissed me and closed the door.

I was stunned by this action. Slowly a smile broke out on my face as I walked to my house. I went inside and got ready for the night. I went to my bed and got into it. I soon fell into a deep slumber with a smile upon my face. I dreamt of the wonderful day I had all night.

For the next year Mikasa and Eren hung out and went on dates. And of course

( Fangirl Mode Activating ) kissed and cuddled a ton. One day when Mikasa and Eren were cuddling Mikasa asked a question

"Hey Eren, what do you think are future will be like together?" She questioned feeling the warmth radiating off of Eren's body.

Eren's PoV

"I think we'll be together for a long time. I love you too much let you go." I answered. I was thinking about proposing to Mikasa soon. (Please note that they are now 21 years old) I just want it to be special because Mikasa is special to me.

"I think so as well, and I love you more." She replied.

As we cuddled I was thinking of ways to propose when the idea suddenly hit me like flying into a tree while on the 3D OM Gear. (I know what I said, please don't hate me now!)

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted, startling Mikasa.

"That's it?" She questioned me.

"It's a surprise, and I'm not going to tell." I sang to her.

She pouted "Fine, I won't bug you 'bout it."

I ruffled her hair "It'll be worth the wait, I promise."

She smoothed down her hair, " Whatever you say Eren. Whatever you say."


	6. Taking Love to a Whole New Level

Hey guys I'm back from vacation! I'll try to upload more but I might not succeed because I'm a lazy butt who like to read fanfic for a long time, also I'm a slow writer. [*murmurs* More like reading all day. *Puts finger to mouth* Shhh... they don't have know.] Anyway please enjoy the story and I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. Also shout out to ShesTheBoss19 for being the first commenter! Anyway, bye, happy reading and fangirling! Make Pasta, Not War! Peace out!

* * *

A few days later, the sun just set

(Still Eren's PoV)

I hung up lit paper lanterns all around on the branches of the tree. I set a blanket and picnic basket down and I wait for Mikasa. She should be here any moment.

Mikasa's PoV

I walk up to the tree spot and see Eren in slacks. Eren. In slacks. Okay, something is going on here. But I'll play along, what good is playing a game if you don't have fun.

As I get closer to the spot I see multiple lit paper lanterns hung from the branches. They shine like giant glowing stars and illuminate Eren's face. He looks nervous as hell but is still trying to cover it up. That is just like him, fake it until you make it.

Eren's PoV

I see Mikasa walking up to me and she looks amazing. Why does she look so confuzzled? Is it because of my slacks? Most likely. I see her face light up like the sun as she looks at the lanterns. I knew she would love this.

"This is amazing Eren. I don't know how you did this, but you did it." She said.

"I know, I just wanted this night to be special." Retorted Eren acknowledging her comment.

They laughed and ate through some of the night. Then it was time.

"Mikasa, I've cared about your well being since, well before we even met. You make me happy and I never want to leave your side. Mikasa Ackerman, will you marry me?" He told with all his heart.

Mikasa began to tear up and then, promptly glomped him while saying "YES, YES, OF COURSE!"

Eren chuckled "I love you so much Mikasa."

Mikasa was grinning like a ninny (wHAT MIKASA CAN SMILE GIRLY, WHAT IS THIS!?, jk) "I love you too, more than you could ever know."

They went back to Eren's place for some sexy time~


	7. Update Stuff

Sorry guys I wont be able to update on Wens due to camp stuff. I'm staying Tues and Wens night but as soon as I get back I'll post. PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE DON'T BE MAD! I just realized this and I'm like 'well, shoot'. Really sorry again! Bye! Make Pasta, Not War. Peace out!


	8. After the night, in the morning

Hey guys I'm baaaaacccck! I hope you are ready for another Eremika chapter! Sorry I haven't updating lately it's just I'm actually having a life and being off the Internet, which is a miracle for me. I am an Internet addict, I swear. Anywho, I'll try to keep up with the chapters. Tomorrow's the last day of camp! I'm going to a SLV day camp from Mon - Fri. Tues and Wens I slept over. I'm a P.A. (Patrol Assistant), and I have 6-8 year olds to help the leaders with four other girls. So I'm kinda tired and worn out. The kids are such cuties and some are **very** sassy. (Just about as sassy as a teenager.) Anyway I'll try to update on Saturday as planned, beware it might be late at night. I'm done talking now so, Happy Reading. Make Pasta, Not War. Peace out!

* * *

Mikasa's PoV

I wake up to find an unknown warmth enveloping me. I try to move over to see what it is, but an arm that is wrapped securely around my waist stops me. I look over as much as I can to see Eren's sleeping figure behind me. Only then I realize that we're both naked. Also that I have a ring on my finger. As I realize this, all the memories of last night flood back to me and I begin to smile. 'That's right, we're engaged now.' I think. I get back into my original position (Sleeping position, people.) and relax. While I do this, I can't help but think this is all a dream. But seeing the ring on my finger represents that this isn't a dream, but actually reality. I wonder what will happen in the future.

Eren's PoV

I wake up to find Mikasa and I sleeping in the same bed, naked. What happened beside me getting some for the first time? Ohhhhh…. Right, last night I proposed to Mikasa and she said yes. HEEEELLLLL YEEEEAAAAHHH! Saying that I'm happy would an understatement of the year. As I'm lying in bed Mikasa turns over to see me in such a chipper (Like a wood chipper, ha ha I'm so weird) mood.

"Hey, Good Morning." She says.

"Good Morning, I hope you had a good night and sleep." I tell.

She replies "Yeah I most certainly did."

The tips of my ears turn red with my face. "You know, that was my first time. IhopeIwasokay." I say in return, mumbling at the end.

Mikasa chuckles, "You were don't worry, it was mine too, I love you." She tells.

I smile, "I love you too."

"How about we get dressed and make breakfast." She questions.

"Okay." I reply.

We get up, put on our clothes, and head to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. I cook; she sets up the table and makes fresh juice. (Because she got muscle, and making fresh OJ takes muscle. Got Muscle?)

Narrator's PoV

As they sat down and ate in silence, both were in deep thought or lala land (daydreaming).

Mikasa's Pov

I was in lala land wondering about my-**Our** future. Eren and I sitting around the fire with two children. The children are blurry due to the act that they don't physically exist in the world. (In my mind, DUH.) As I ride on flying mint bunny in lala land, Eren is on his own adventure in his mind.


	9. I NEED OPINIONS TODAY

Hey guys I NEED your opinion on something today. Should I do a year skip and have Mikasa and Eren be already married or not. I need to know because I have something big planned for the story and I think it would be easier to have a time skip. Especially on the characters it would be easier. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE repspond TODAY. Make Pasta, Not War. Peace out!


	10. I Can Not Believe It

Hey guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter because I sure had fun writing it. Sometimes when I'm writing I get the same feeling like I'm reading a book. Also I have a time skip in this chapter because I think it would be easier for me and the characters. Mikasa and Eren did get married. I could put link or descpriction chapter about the wedding and such. Anyway Happy Reading! Make Pasta, Not War. Peace out!

* * *

Eren's PoV

I start to think about Mikasa and I's future together. I hope she wants kids because I sure do. I would love to teach my kids to be as graceful as they can when they fight and as reckless as I am. Still I hope they fight with as much passion as I do. I hope that Mikasa will want to teach our kids as much about her culture as she can. I don't want the Oriental culture to die out.

My thoughts get interrupted by Mikasa breaking the silence. "Hey Eren, do want kids? Sorry it's a question I just thought of you don't ha-"

"No it's okay and yes, I do want to have kids. How many do you want?" I answer.

A surprised Mikasa replies with "Think two would be good."

"I think two would be good also." I say as we start to clean up breakfast.

"I love you so much."

"I do too."

About One year, and 5-6 weeks later

Mikasa's PoV

I wake up to feeling like I'm going throw up. Then a really strong urge hits me and I run to the bathroom like my life depends on it. As a few moments pass and the empting of the contents begins to slow I hear Eren knock on the door.

"Hey Mikasa, are you alright? It sound you are violently vomiting." He says groggily due to probably just waking up.

I answer "No, I just feel like I am basically throwing up my own stomach." Then, only to continue to hurl.

He opens the bathroom door, comes in, and pulls back my hair. He kneels beside me and rubs my back lovingly. He gives an apologetic smile, knowing that I must feel awful. After a few minutes pass, I finally stop. Eren gets up and comes back with a washcloth. He wets it and begins to dab my face with it, cleaning off whatever contents came up that didn't go in the toilet. He then picks me up bridal style and sets me down on our bed.

Look me straight in the eye and asks a question that throws me off a bit. "Can you tell me when we last have sex?"

Stunned I answered "About 5-6 weeks ago, why?"

With total seriousness he tells me of the most shocking news of my life.

"Mikasa, I think you're pregnant."

"E-Eren, how can you be so su-"he cuts me off.

"Mikasa, my dad was a doctor. I know all about these things. I would more often than not go with him on his business trips." he pauses, "I know this must be a huge shock to you right now but look. We both said we wanted kids so there is no need to panic. We even said we both wanted two; we could possibly kill two birds with one stone. You don't have to worry; I'll be here for you."

His little speech clams me down and I believe him. I look down at my flat stomach and think about how it won't me flat for long, because an unborn child will be there. I look at Eren and smile. "I can't believe I'm carrying a living being."

He bends down and lifts up my shirt to reveal my stomach. He then proceeds to kiss it and wraps his arms around my waist. "I know I'm excited too."


	11. I Love You Both

Hey guys, what's up? I thought I could ask your guys opinion about the baby. Please leave a comment on weather you want a girl, a boy, twins g/b, twins g/g, twins b/b or other. Please tell me which do you want. Bye! Make Pasta, Not War. Peace out!

* * *

Eren's Pov

(7 weeks) For the week days Mikasa has had to deal with morning sickness. She can't keep anything down in the morning or it'll come up. I tell her to chew on some ginger and drink tea. So far toast is the only thing her body hasn't rejected so that's what she's sticking to. I walk in to our living room ask Mikasa a question.

"Hey Mikasa, when do you want to tell our friends?" I say.

"Soon, but not now. Maybe in like three to four weeks." She answers.

"Okay." I respond.

(11 weeks) Mikasa's nausea has died down and cravings are taking its place. She has been eating the weirdest food lately but I don't comment on it because I know it's because she's pregnant. I walk in the family room with Mikasa lying on her stomach.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" I question.

She responds with a groan and "Tired."

"Do you wanna take a nap?" I ask.

She replies with a nod.

"Do you want me to carry you up to bed?"

She replies with another nod.

I pick her up and take her to our bedroom. Just as I set her down and leave she grabs my wrist.

"Can you please stay and snuggle with me?" She mumbles due her sleepiness.

I chuckle, "Yes I can."

I climb into bed with her snuggle until she falls asleep. I slowly climb out of bed and go to make dinner for us. About an hour later I hear her come out of our bedroom and into the kitchen. She comes over to me and gives me a hug from behind.

Mikasa's PoV

I wrap my arms around Eren and give him a hug. He chuckles as he drys his hands off. He turns around and hugs me back.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asks.

I reply with a muffled yes because my face is in the crook of his neck.

"Dinner is almost done, just go sit down at the table." He suggests.

I nod my head and release my grip on him. I go and sit down at the table and wait for Eren. He comes back and sets the food on the table.

"So are you having any other symptoms besides the usual?" He questions.

"No, not really." I say as I take a bite out of the dinner. "This is really good thank you for dinner tonight." I announce with appreciation in my voice.

"You're welcome; it wasn't a problem at all. Besides you need to take care of yourself more now because you are carrying our little miracle." He tells with obvious care in his voice.

"I love you." I voice.

"I love you both." He pronounces.


	12. Baby's Gender Poll

I made a poll for what the baby's gender should be. Please check it out and vote!


	13. Amazing

Hey guys I'm updating early due to plans I have for the 4th of July tomorrow. Independence day isn't about celebrating about independence but rather that we have a free pass to blow shiz up. Anywho, happy 4th of July! Happy Reading. Make Pasta, Not War. Peace out!

Mikasa's PoV

(12 weeks) I take a shower and begin to dress, but stop. My shorts feel tighter than usual. I touch the bulge on my stomach as a small smile starts to blossom on my face. So focused on the little bump I have, I didn't notice Eren walking in our bedroom.

"You're showing." Eren stated smiling.

"Yeah, I am." I respond.

"You're a big for 12 weeks. Maybe it's twins." He says

"Yeah, maybe we killed two birds with one stone." I reply.

Eren walks towards me, stops and kisses my bump.

"I love you both. You mean the world to your mom and I." Eren tells to my stomach.

"That's right, we both love you guys so much." I join.

Later next week

(13 weeks) Eren and I walk home from an ultrasound appointment. We just learned that our assumptions were correct and I'm pregnant with twins.

"I can't believe we were right." Eren states, breaking my train of thoughts.

"I know, I'm so happy." I answer.

We walk the rest of the way home talking about the twins and the alike. We continue this through dinner as well. As we get ready for bed I slip on my PJ's. My shorts feel tighter and my shirt is rising up, revealing my bare stomach. As I climb into bed, I feel my shorts restricting me a bit.

"I'm growing bigger already. Pretty soon I won't be able to fit any of my clothes." I say as I rub my stomach.

"Yeah you are, but that means the twins are growing." He tells me.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you all." He replies.

(16 weeks) My morning sickness is gone and the cravings are stronger now. I feel like I have a cantaloupe under my shirt. Speaking of clothes, since its fall I tried to fit in my jeans. They barely fit, and make me look bigger than I am. I have also noticed that my butt and boobs have gotten bigger as well. As Eren discovered yesterday.

*Flashback to yesterday*

"Mmm, I love you so much." I whisper as Eren and I are making out. Ever since I became pregnant I've been wanting to these kinds of things more. I find that Eren notices the difference in my boobs and butt as a good thing. As I lay and moan our bodies touch. I suddenly feel a nudge, or rather two and we break apart. I chuckle and Eren looks at me quizzically.

"What is it?" He inquires.

"The babies, they kicked." I respond happily. I guide Eren's hand to where they kicked. Sure enough they did it again, this time Eren breaking into a smile.

"That- It's amazing." He tells me.  
"I know, isn't it?" I answer. We share a loving kiss and cuddle for the rest of the evening.


	14. Maybe

Hey guys, so how are you liking the story so far? I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! I created a poll for the baby names. I would love your guys' opinions! Anywho here's the new chapter for you! I'm gonna let you guys know that if I have plans on the update days, I will update the day before. Happy Reading! Make Pasta, Not War. Peace out!

* * *

Mikasa's PoV

(20 weeks) Eren and I decided to go out, have a nice dinner and get out of the house. I choose out a nice button-down shirt in white and a black skirt. Eren is wearing slacks and a nice polo shirt and we both start to get ready and dress. I put on the shirt and start to button it up. As I finally finish buttoning up my tight shirt, seeing that the buttons are having a little trouble staying together. I put on my skirt and sit down on the bed. Just as I sit down one of the twins kicks in the front of my stomach right where a button is and the button comes undone.

I groan in frustration "Why won't you guys calm down and let me have a nice night with your dad!"

Eren chuckles and walk over to me and kneels in front of my stomach. "Please let your mom rest little ones." Eren coos, calming the babies I'm carrying.

"Thanks they have been kicking a lot lately." I tell him. I try to button back my shirt together. I fail because of my stomach being in the way. "I don't know what I'm going to wear. None of my nice shirts fit me anymore." I complain.

Eren walks over to the closet and chooses a nice dress in the color red of his scarf for me. "Here, try this." I take the dress from him and put it on. (link of dress à images/201312/goods_img/102176_P_ )

"The dress fits me! YES!" I pronounce.

"I'm glad, now let us go and have some fun tonight." He tells me.

(25 weeks) Eren went out shopping this morning after breakfast so I'm sitting on the couch with a blanket on while he is gone. I rub my 25 week belly in an attempt to calm down the hard kicking from both of the twins. As a really hard one hits me I groan loudly. I look down at my stomach and see a knee and elbow sticking out a little bit. "Wow, you guys sure kick hard. Don't you?" I say to my stomach. I push down lightly on the knee and elbow. I hum to my belly and rub it for a while until I hear the door lock click.

"Hey sweetie, did you find everything we needed?" I question as Eren opens the door letting himself and the cold wind in. I throw the blanket off of myself and get up. When I stand up fully my wooly white sweater rises up leaving the bottom of my stomach exposed.

"Yeah I did. How are my favorite people doing today?" Eren questions me.

"Good, but they keep on kicking me hard." I say as one kick is aimed at my ribs and another at my belly button. I groan once again from the pain. Eren sits me down on the couch. He then takes a place on the couch as well. Eren rolls my shirt up and rubs my stomach. "You're hurting your momma guys. Try to be gentler for her." Eren coos. I chuckle at this sight and smile, noticing the pain reducing.

"You know that whenever you talk to them they calm down. They must know that you're their dad." I tell Eren.

"Maybe they do." He replies, "Maybe they do."


	15. Unexpected

'Sup guys! I hope you are okay with the new schedule and junk. I'll try to make the chapters longer, K? Happy Reading! Make Pasta, Not War! Peace out!

* * *

Mikasa's PoV

(30 weeks) Eren and I just got back from a doctor's appointment to check up on the twins or should I say triplets. We just found out that we are having one boy and two girls, fraternal. As Eren and I get home I go and sit on the couch. I start to continue to knit my sweater because none of my shirts fit me anymore. It's becoming more difficult to do things because of my big stomach in the way. As I knit the triplets start kicking again. This is also another reason why I can't do too much. Whenever I try doing something like knitting the babies start kicking, and hard. I groan in frustration and pain as one of the babies kicks me in the ribs. The boy is up high in my stomach, girl one is in the bottom left back corner while girl two is in the bottom right front corner. It seems like the babies are trying to stretch me out as much as possible. Unsurprisingly I have huge stretch marks and my belly button is out stretched as far as possible. I feel as if I swallowed a huge inflated beach ball. I notice whenever Eren talks to them or I sing they calm down.

"**I had the dearest dream**

**Of an Eastern garden fair;**

**Wand'ring as twilight fell, **

**I heard a melody rare:**

**A mother who sang to her babe,**

**There in the palm's cooling shade.**

**Sleep, darling, sleep,**

**Close your brown eyes:**

**Fairies are calling you now to Paradise,**

**Til rosy dawn**

**Comes stealing on,**

**So long my dear one must rest-**

**Little bright stars are breaking thru the blue:**

**Soft desert breeze is sighing for you**

**Now o'er the sands**

**Tired caravans creep while my babe goes to sleep."**

I finished the song and the kicking stops. Sighing in contentment, I lay head back and relax.

Eren's PoV

I listened to Mikasa sing beautifully then lay her head back. I know that she's tired and hurt. She should take it easy from now on. I'll have to talk to her about it.


	16. It's Time

Hey guys, wazz up! I hope this chapter tickles your fancy! Off topic but GERMANY WON WORLD CUP! It's the first time they have won since reunification! WOOOOOO! Anywho, Happy Reading. Make Pasta, Not War. Peace out!

* * *

Mikasa's PoV

(32 weeks) I wake up and go downstairs to breakfast. I see Eren at the table eating breakfast with a plate of food for me.

"Morning, did you sleep good?" he asked me.

"Yeah, as good as I can with this huge stomach and three karate masters in it." I reply as I sit down at the table. I begin to eat breakfast, then Eren starts talking.

"Hey Mikasa, I think you should take it easy from now on. I don't want you to get hurt or anything." He says.

"I will, don't worry about me." I tell him as I'm smiling.

"Thank you and I won't stop worrying over you." He retorts to me.

(33 weeks) I'm sitting on our couch, rubbing my stomach and reading a book. The book more specifically is a baby name book. I find some names that I like and call Eren over.

"Hey Eren, could you come over here." I beckoned.

"Yeah, what do you need?" He asks me.

"I think I have found some good names, could you help me decide?" I question.

"Yeah, of course." He responds.

"I have chosen these names." I show hi the names I have chosen.

"Aya (girl), Vilis (boy), Haru (boy), Erika (Girl), Lei (girl)." He reads aloud. "I like Aya, Haru, and Erika. Those would be wonderful names."

"I like them too. Thanks for helping me." I tell him.

"I'm glad I could help with this." He retorts.

(34 weeks) Lately I've been lying down for the most part. My back hurts, my ankles are swollen, and I feel like I'm going to pop. I've asked Eren to rub my feet and ankles. It helps some to relieve my pain.  
"When are you guys going to get out?" I ask my stomach.

"Maybe in another weeks or sooner." Eren replies chuckling a bit. "Did I mention how much I love you?" He says

"Yes, but I could stand to hear it even more." I reply slyly, smiling.

Eren comes over to me and kneels. He starts to rub and coo my stomach.  
"I'm becoming a little impatient myself. When are you going to come out?" He inquires my stomach. Suddenly I feel wetness in my pants and realize what's happening.  
"Eren I think they've decided now." I hint at him.

"What do you mean?" He asks, I shoot him a look and he finally gets it. "Oh, OH." Eren goes into doctor mode and I get ready.

*Time Skip*

I have just finished birthing three babies. Aya has my hair but Eren's eyes. Haru is like a mini Eren. Erika has Eren's hair and my eyes. I'm holding Aya and Erika while Eren is holding Haru.  
"Thank you Miaksa for my three amazing children. I love you so much." I tell her.

"I love you too."


	17. The Ending Suprise

Hey guys, sorry that this chapter was late. I was busy lately and I didn't have time. Also my mom told to get off the computer because I'm on it too much. Anyway this is the end of this story I might write a sequel but it's highly unlikely. Anywho, READ ON FANS. Happy Reading! Make Pasta, Not War. Peace out!

* * *

Time skip 5 years*

Narrator's PoV

"Haru! Aya! Erika! Eren! Lunch time!" Mikasa called to Eren and her's triplets.

"Coming mommy!" The three rang in unison.

"Coming Mikasa!" Eren said.

Mikasa stepped aside to let the kids and Eren in. She closed the door and walked to the table to sit down for lunch. While the kids begin to eat Mikasa asks Eren a question.

"Hey Eren can I talk to you in a different room?" Mikasa asked of Eren.

"Yeah sure." Eren replied.

Eren and Mikasa walk into another room.

"Eren I have a big surprise." Mikasa told Eren.

"Okay, what is it?" Eren inquired.

"I'm pregnant again." Mikasa told.

"Looks like our 'hard work' wasn't for nothing." Eren said giving a kiss to Mikasa.  
"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
